Fairyland2 Wiki
Welcome to the Fairyland 2 Wiki! Fairyland 2 Online is a sequel to the game Fairyland Online. While Fairyland is a rather old game, Fairyland 2 seeks to revive it as it has been almost completely revamped. It's a very different world from the Fairyland Online a majority of us knew as kids. While it has kept its turn based combat system - the game is very enjoyable. You would find that your journey through the world of Fairyland 2 is a lot easier if you party up with others. At first glance, the graphics may not appeal to most everyone. After playing it a bit you may very well find yourself addicted to, not only the game play which requires players to be a bit strategic in their game play - but also the twists and changes in old Fairy Tale Stories. The pet system has also gone through a lot of change from Fairyland 1 to Fairyland 2; most of that change is favorable to many players such as the fact that anyone can be a beast master. If you have played Fairyland 1, you might miss a lot of what use to be, but soon you will find that you are content with the changes that Fairyland has undergone. Immerse yourself in the mystical landscapes of FairyLand 2, a 3D MMORPG set in the world of fairytales combined with a unique pet system. Experience the fun and adventure in the land of fantasy, make new friends, duel with creatures and reveal the hidden fantasy behind the quests. Anything and everything is limited only by your imagination, in the world of FairyLand 2. 'Story' Once upon a time... There lived wonderful creatures in a world of fantasy. In the land of fairy tales where imagination becomes reality, our imagination is the energy of which fantastic creatures feed upon. Snow White would no longer exist if no one had ever heard of or believed in her existence, and it was our imagination kept them going, which shaped the world they live in and kept their stories going. However... As time goes by and children grow up, these fairy tales were spoken of less and less. Imagination was limited by the harsh realities of life and fairy tales seem too good to be true, and less and less people remembered them as each day passes. The power of Imagination and dreams were depleting day after day, and this has truly threatened the lives of the surviving denizens of the Fairyland World, for they fear that their entire realm might just disappear someday, along with the hopes and dreams of the people who once believed so deeply in them. The little mermaid, Thumbelina, Alice, Beauty and the Beast, and all other creatures have decided to come up with a solution, to relive the childhood memories of all who have forgotten, and those who doubted their existence. Hence, the gate to Fairyland opens... to allow everyone to explore the reality of their imagination. This game provides the most innocent fantasy to children as well as to adults and satisfies everyone's curiosity about the myths of each story with a little added twist to them. 'System Requirements' ---- Currently contains these pages: Fairyland 2 has been closed down on August 19th,2013 Closure Notice Category:Pet